


红丝带

by GreenWU



Category: TSxJKL
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenWU/pseuds/GreenWU





	红丝带

红丝带

 

要给电影节拍宣传片，年少成名的影帝姜承録自然是随到随拍的，伺候走了人，才是其他人按着顺序的拍摄日程，倒不是耍大牌，主办方献的殷勤，仿佛是求这位大神来年多拍几部片子才好，姜承録懒得多说话，早结束也好。

刚成名的小花喻文波却是没这么好的待遇了，只能画好了妆却还是只能在一旁乖乖得等着，年末的天气就算不下雪也热不到哪里去，偌大的摄影棚里，放置了再多的小太阳暖炉也是无济于事。偏偏喻文波的服装还是一套艺术体操类似的服装，肉色的打底全部贴身，上面镶着银色的碎钻，红色的丝带缠绕着，袖口垂着不等的两条红绸，腰间松松地挂着几圈，搭在挺翘的屁股上，细腰的地方有着很空的余地，脚上是连体袜，耳朵带着繁杂的红色精灵耳的耳饰，是金色的，与红色映衬多了些可远观不可亵玩的尊贵气味，可她偏偏盘起了一头长发，露出脖颈来了，她本来极白，肉色的衣服穿上太明显，不愧是大型的电影节拍摄，服装师硬是找到了于他肤色相容的衣服来。喻文波在一旁缩着身子等候的时候就频频引人侧目。

姜承録的车停在直走一条街之后街口转角，是喻文波强烈要求的，本来他也找了自己的经纪人让给喻文波调调时间，也不是他不想等他，只是想早些见到他。

等她的这种事，姜承録干的还少吗？

等她长大，等她爱上自己，或者等她红着眼圈求自己给她更多。

姜承録得心应手。

喻文波知道姜承録等他太久了，只套上了穿着黑色的及脚踝的羽绒服，妆没卸，衣服也没换，就跑了出来。

姜承録从后视镜里看见了她便笑了，缩成一团，焦急地想要走得更快，却被衣服的下摆限制住了，一副委委屈屈的模样。

喻文波带着一身寒气进来，“啊，对不起，等久了吧。”

她没让姜承録靠太近，只用没有凉意的手孩子气地揉搓了一下姜承録的脸颊，也不知道有没有偷偷跟踪拍摄的娱记，那可估计以为自己中邪了，那个冷峻沉默到采访都像是酷刑的姜影帝，居然让别人随意揉搓他价值连城的脸。

姜承録知道她的用意却还是不领情，硬生生把人搂在怀里脸贴脸的蹭了蹭，嘴角也要轻轻才好，才拉开了喻文波的羽绒服拉链让暖气更好的进去。

“回家补偿。”

他才不说什么没事，没关系之类的话，要是不狡诈不得寸进迟，哪里能把傲娇如此的喻文波收得服帖呢。

喻文波红这脸用脚尖生气地把姜承録的脚推出去好远，像是某种博弈，这时候姜承録总是会退步，因为这样，喻文波才会翘着尾巴离他更近，或者说不自知的投怀送抱。

姜承録最喜欢喻文波皱着鼻子撅着嘴巴的表情里，像是带着万千春色对他遮遮掩掩，何其难顶。

所以他决定不顶。

进了公寓大楼就有暖气了，等电梯的时候还只是牵着手，可是姜承録用大拇指指腹摩擦她手腕的动作却让喻文波红了脸。

真是猴急。

明明知道电梯里面是有监控的，姜承録还是急不可耐的扑了上来，双手捧着喻文波的小脑袋，让她被迫仰起了头，因为姿势的缘故微微张开双唇让姜承録毫无阻拦地索求。

明明昨晚才做过的，把他从厨房折腾到客厅最后又到了楼上的卧室，简直淫乱，到后来喻文波哼哼唧唧地连话都说不完整了，流着眼泪赌气地不再看姜承録，姜承録才堪堪收了手，抱着洗漱的时候，喻文波都睡着了，也不知又被占去多少便宜，可也算没有便宜其他人，都是自己人，也不讲究你的我的，这是姜承録的歪理，被他在每一次的双人运动中贯彻到底。

喻文波被亲到迷迷糊糊地，衣服都褪到了臂弯中，敞开露出紧身的衣服。姜承録吻着她的脖间，沉重的喘着粗气，她像是某一种食物，即将被姜承録着头野兽粗暴的吞食。即将落在胸口的吻勾地她的火气也烧到了后脑勺。

喻文波看到摄像头闪烁的红点的时候立马冷静下来，和影帝地下恋情的这么些年，她实在是太懂得“反侦察”了。

“唔，摄像头。”她拍了拍姜承録的肩膀，还算温和地劝阻道。姜承録红了眼，哪里还顾得上这些，更何况他想公开不是一天两天了。

喻文波乖乖地受着他的轻吻和乱窜的双手，却又急不可耐地喊他：“喂，姜承録？姜承録。”姜承録不回答，喻文波认命般的屏气凝神，道：“老公！”

要说世间谁拿捏姜承録有一套，当属喻文波莫属。

两个字一出，果然姜承録便停了动作，似乎醉酒清醒了一般，收了火气，看着喻文波的脸良久，整理好喻文波的衣服，在嘴角落下了一个极近缠绵的吻，纯情如少年，实在是影帝太会了，不怪喻文波沉沦下陷。

姜承録隔着厚重的羽绒衣揽着喻文波的腰身，一只手把玩着她的手指，或交缠或放开，或欣赏或抚摸，喻文波就看着他这样幼稚的动作，痴痴地笑着，姜承録让她靠在自己的胸口等电梯停，静静的就像两个相互依偎着看日落的老夫妻。

喻文波前脚刚迈进房门，还么有来得及按下去开关，就被姜承録冲过来抱在怀里，快速的关上了门，把她抵在了墙上。

“啊。”喻文波轻轻地叫出了声。

“弄疼你了？”

“没有，你等我开灯。”

刚伸出去的手却被抓住了手腕，“别动。就这样。”

喻文波好笑地曲起小腿勾着姜承録的大腿，轻轻的上下蹭着，还凑着姜承録的鞋根褪去了雪地靴，用脚趾抵着姜承録的另一条大腿的内侧摩擦着，“你这么急干嘛？等我卸个装。”

“没事的。”

“我这是连体衣。”

完了，正中下怀。黑夜中，喻文波都能看清姜承録的目光灼灼。

“别，别，你想做什么？”

喻文波知道昨天已经让姜承録餮足，今天怕不是逮到机会要好好的折磨自己一番了。气焰短了一截的喻文波立马求饶，“哥哥，我错了，真的，你等我换个衣服，好么？”

“不。不许走。”

是姜承録特有的带着些许软糯的语气，明明是强烈的命令句，带着他的嗓音低沉地说出来，又落在喻文波的耳朵里便软得不像话了，完全无法抗拒的温柔话语，像是柔软冰冷的铁链，可喻文波甘愿伸出手去，被他束缚。

“哥，我今天好累啊，站了好久，脚也好痛，我们去床上好不好？”

喻文波恳求地说着，如果不考虑姜承録的所作所为，倒像是某种光明正大的邀请。

姜承録也知道她的辛苦，若不是撑不住了她也不会这样说，她总是很少请求他，姜承録想要的信任和骄纵好不容易冒了苗头，自然要好好培养的。

“好。”

当然，这也是基于姜承録熟知喻文波的秉性，她肯定在心里记着欠了姜承録一次，待会儿对着姜承録自然是有求必应，要操定给。

姜承録揽着他的另一只腿，勾着腿腕在自己的臂弯里，顺着摸下去，把另一只鞋脱掉，然后用着经常在客厅或者厨房用的抱小孩的姿势。

喻文波对于姜承録的温柔总是受用，勾着他的脖子，很迷恋地用下巴蹭着姜承録今天专门为了拍宣传片而留的胡茬，有些痒痒地，却逗得喻文波呵呵呵的笑起来，姜承録也被她依赖撒娇一般的动作取悦，主动的去蹭她的脖子，顺着脸颊到了耳畔再到吻痕还没有消退的脖颈，两个人像是两只互相蹭痒痒的猫咪。

要知道发情期的猫咪，总是淫乱而又狂热的。

姜承録只是吻着她，双手还隔着衣服摩挲着她的全身，从手腕到肩颈，从后背都腰臀，从胯部到脚腕。可是布料的粗糙触感不止让姜承録的手心发热，也让喻文波的全身都被点燃了，等姜承録熟门熟路地摸到隐秘地带的时候，已经摸到了一片潮湿，还不至于到一手水，毕竟还隔着一个纯棉的粉色小内裤，因为昨天的过度使用而在今天采取的保护措施，外头还套着那层体操服。

姜承録这才反应过来，喻文波的全身都被这种布料包裹着了，成了完整的无法进入的状态。

姜承録多坏啊，明明知道喻文波已然情动却不再动她了，只在她裸露的皮肤上为非作歹，火上加碳，却不再碰她其他的地方了。

一只手钳制着喻文波想要在他身上点火的手，不让她如了愿自己先失控了，一只手按着她的后脑勺，疯狂的吻她不让她在说出求饶的话来，他是狠了心今晚不让她好过，却又怕自己心软了。

喻文波力气自然是敌不过他的，只能奋力挣扎着，好死不死地蹭着姜承録的要害处。

软软的双乳在他的胸口揉来揉去，好像在说，你不来，我便自己动手了，反正借的都是你的身体，是哪里也没差。

挺动的时候，下身也磨着姜承録的西裤拉链，硬块的触感刺激的可不止是喻文波一个人。就算是隔着几层布料，那样强力抵压之后磨蹭的感觉，也让姜承録忍不住深吸了一口气。布料削弱了金属拉链带来的尖刺触感，一整条硬的线顶端还有一个小小的硬块，实在是太过刺激。不过见识过喻文波身体的喻文波也算是见识过大世面的人，这点儿快感还不至于到了最顶端，倒是喻文波自己却是玩上了。

那处的布料吸足了水，黏腻的不像话了，喻文波却挺着腰身蹭着拉链那一点把阴蒂凑了上去，自己扭着腰蹭了起来。昨天的时候被玩弄过度还没有缩回去的小肉点，本就破除皮肉的保护在外面被内裤蹭了一天了，明明是纯棉的布料，可被玩的软烂的小肉蒂实在是太敏感了，大剌剌地漏在外面，像是被蚊子吸了血注入了痒痒的淫液的肉疙瘩，就等着抠挠和竭力的摩擦。

还不够，还没到实处，还是痒，还是要。

喻文波被阴蒂直接的快感冲昏了头，忘情的皱着眉头呻吟了好几声。姜承録直接硬的不像话，对她的声音的勾引力报以最直接的敬意。忍着酸胀的发麻的快感，喻文波也顾不上姜承録的使坏了，微微张开了腿，试图去用阴唇隔着衣料夹住那个小小的拉锁头。

姜承録的硬挺让拉锁头再无退路，喻文波便挺着腰身，控制着蠕动的穴肉想要把那处含在穴口里。与姜承録隔着几层布料，让一个拉锁头当着姜承録的性器的面就把他勾到了情潮难自抑的地步。

姜承録如何还能忍耐。

膝盖抵在床上，撑开了喻文波的双腿不让合拢，姜承録都能想到那是如今那片三角的地带是一片什么样的景象，穴肉外翻，急不可耐的蠕动着，一颗通红的肉蒂挂在上方，像是某种开关，已经被按下，下方的小口里明明闭合得紧却还是流水潺潺，像是里面已经充满已经关不住了。

姜承録被刺激地像是个未经情事的毛头小子，从背后去拉喻文波的拉链，早就被折腾着散开的发丝却好死不死地卡住了，他的动作又快，喻文波之间就叫出了声。

“痛。”

姜承録再心急也知晓这并不是情动。

“怎么了？”

“开灯，啊，头发卡住了，疼。”

姜承録立马伸手按亮了床头灯。

他扶着喻文波的后背做了起来，喻文波窝在他怀里，他的双腿还卡在喻文波的双腿间，跪坐在床上，去解决头发的问题。

这时他才看见了喻文波的装扮。

姜承録穿的是西装，想着喻文波穿的也暴露不到哪里去，刚才喻文波说是连体衣，他也没想到，会是这种，镶钻的，完全包裹着的，挂着飘来荡去的丝带。

他放开喻文波，后退到了床边，打量着完全的喻文波，大剌剌地张着两条腿，碎钻在昏黄暧昧的灯光下闪着同样的光芒，却紧紧地贴在喻文波的皮肤上，对喻文波的身体熟悉至此的姜承録甚至都可以想象到那些发光的钻石如果真的贴在喻文波的皮肤上是怎么样一番景象，双手撑在两边，红色的丝带在床上铺开，头发被自己揉搓到散乱，明明下体的地方已经湿润成了深色，可喻文波却用疑惑到纯真的眼睛看着他，质问他为何停下。

喻文波，你是艺术品吗？

姜承録看够了，又扑上去，用袖口的红丝带将喻文波的双腕系在了圣后，手指放到已经流水到了布料吸收极限的地方，恶劣的因子又在作祟，撑着布料的拉扯极限，将自己的手指送进了喻文波急不可耐的小穴里，还左摇右蹭着，再细密的布料如何能跟穴肉比，刺痛的带着纹理的触感，还有强烈地突然插入的冲击感，在爽快的同时却还有着难以化解的微微刺痛感，不过姜承録只是微微扣挖了几下，喻文波便又喷出一股水来，仰着脸叫出了声。

“额。”

发丝被汗液黏在了她的脸庞上，上翘的眼角如同聊斋之中食男人精血的壁画女妖。

古往今来，姜承録也是这些书生中的一员，不过幸好，这精怪做的是长久的买卖，要的是姜承録长长久久的滋润。

姜承録有了上次的经验教训，先是揽着喻文波的头发都放在了胸口才去拉了后背的拉链。

他在打开她，剥去她的外衣，让她呈现，让她用更美的状态为自己盛开。  
喻文波也没闲着，勾着那个刚才还贪吃过的拉锁头却没有了留恋，毕竟比这姜承録的大家伙来说，那个小块简直可以立马滚开了，不要锁着姜承録的大家伙才好。

姜承録挤进去的时候，便被急不可耐的穴肉层层包裹住了，真的是，头皮发麻很难顶啊，明明已经做过这么多次了，每次都很过分的要她，可为什么每次都好像被上一次更加的舒服，夹得紧紧的，软软的附了上来，包裹着，像是一团棉花，却又更为耐操，耐玩弄。

喻文波双手撑在床上，主动地抬起屁股，将姜承録含的更深了一些。

“唔。”

舒服的性事，让两人都闷哼出了声。

姜承録将喻文波揽在怀里，轻微地顶弄着，像是轻轻的试探着猫咪的肉垫。

“哥哥，要更多。”

喻文波说。

姜承録将他层层顶开，抵着内里小口，说：“真贪吃。”

后来，听说，喻文波将奶茶不小心洒在了衣服上，只好赔给了服装师一小笔钱，由此业界名称极差，据说就此消沉了。  
过了几年姜承録结婚，众人也一时想不太起来这个似曾相识的脸是谁，明明那么精致的脸庞像是精灵又像是精怪却为何没有火起来。  
姜承録的经纪人看着微博评论，一时之间对喻文波充满了歉意，不过看着他俩的一对儿女在红毯上拿着两束粉玫瑰做着花童。  
经纪人被萌化了心，看到温柔儒雅的姜承録，想到他除了床上不曾被喻文波见识到的狠厉，想着还是活命吧。


End file.
